Bombshell
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Set during the episode Bombshell. What if B.J had climbed down the rope before the shooting started. Spoiler for s11. Please R&R. chapter5
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first MASH fanfic. I haven't been watching the show for that long so sorry if there are a few mistakes and if the characters aren't completely right. Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bombshell**

Colonel Potter was hovering outside of the OR when Charles emerged. "How'd it go?"

"Perfectly, as per usual," Charles replied, pulling off his gloves.

"He'll keep the leg?"

"Is there any doubt?"

Potter sighed; he was not in the mood for Winchester's arrogance. "And the other kid?"

"As far as I know, he's going to be fine," Charles answered. "Pierce is just closing up."

"Good..."

"Colonel, is there something going on?" Charles questioned, getting a vibe that not all was right with Potter.

"Once Pierce is done, I want the two of you and Margaret in my office."

"Oh god, please Colonel, if this is about Marilyn Monroe, I really don't care..."

"We have more important going on here, Major," Potter snapped before turning and walking away.

Charlie sighed loudly and dropped onto the bench.

_**XxXxX**_

15 minutes later, Hawkeye entered the Colonel's office, followed by Charles and Margaret. Father Mulcahy was stood at the side of the desk.

"Colonel, before you say anything..." Hawkeye started – sure that Potter knew it was Charles and him who had started the rumour about Marilyn.

"Pierce, just..." Potter held up a hand to stop him and sighed tiredly. "Sit down, all of you."

"What's going on?" Margaret questioned as she lowered herself into a chair.

"The chopper, that brought in the two boys, you just operated on...It was flown by a Lieutenant Priore..."

They all stared back at the Colonel, none of them recognising the man's name.

"He's the pilot that B.J went fishing with this morning."

Margaret and Charles exchanged looks while Hawkeye never took his eyes off his C.O; suddenly overwhelmed with a sickening feeling of dread, deep down in his stomach.

"What happened?" He asked. "Where's B.J?"

"According to Priore, on their way to the fishing hole, they spotted two soldiers. One was injured, so they landed to help..." Potter explained. "Then coming back here, they spotted another solider, Corporal Willis, with the leg wound... There was no where to land so they threw down a rope... The boy couldn't secure it around him...So, B.J went down to help."

"He climbed down the rope?" Father Mulcahy questioned.

"Yes but the rope wasn't strong enough to lift the two of them...There was a field near by so Priore was going to lift the solider out and then land." Potter informed them, his voice calm but he felt anything but calm inside. "B.J was meant to meet them in the field."

Hawkeye pushed himself to his feet, taking a few steps away from everyone and then turned back again. "Meant to?"

"Priore got Willis loaded up in the chopper and..." He paused, slowly looking at his officers; Margaret was staring at him, eyes wide and glistening. Charles had his head titled downwards but looked up after a few seconds of silence. Father Mulcahy, was fingering the cross that hung around his neck, already praying.

Then there was Pierce; his hands were firmly on his hips, eyes frantically searching the Colonel's face for answers.

"What happened to B.J, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked in a steady voice.

"Priore never saw him again..." Potter said quietly. "He had to take off as soon as Willis was secure..."

"He left him?" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"He had no choice, son..." Potter replied. "He was under enemy fire."

Hawkeye paced for a few seconds, while the rest of the room was silent...All of them trying to digest what they had just heard.

"What's the location?" Hawkeye stopped moving to look at Potter again.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm driving out there..." He stated. "I'll find him."

"You can't, it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care!" He yelled. "That's my best friend out there!"

"Hawkeye..." Father Mulcahy placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Klinger is already on to I-Corps, to get them out there to look for him."

Hawkeye started pacing again while Potter stood up and moved to his drinks cabinet; pulling out a bottle of scotch.

"He'll be fine..." Margaret stated. "This is B.J..."

"You're right," Father Mulcahy added. "He's smart guy, he'll know what to do."

Hawkeye glared at them. "He's unarmed and he's a doctor not a solider..."

"Here, drink this." Potter shoved a glass into his hand and then passed one to everyone else.

Hawkeye placed it down, untouched but before he could say or do any more, the door opened and Klinger slowly walked in.

"What's the news?" Potter asked as everyone turned their attention to the clerk.

"I-Corps say the area is now completely occupied my Chinese forces...They're not sending any more troops out there."

"No!" Pierce shouted. "No! Call them back! Call them back right now and tell them that's not good enough!"

"They told me there were some injuries in the area..." Klinger continued but looked past Hawkeye to Colonel Potter. "But they've all been sent to the 7099th, I'm waiting to hear back from them to see if Captain Hunnicutt is there."

"Well, get on the phone!" Hawkeye ordered.

"Captain, they're a little busy at the moment," Klinger replied gently. "They're going to let me know as soon as they have any information."

"I'll go over there, myself..." Hawkeye started for the door.

"Pierce!" Potter moved quickly to block the younger man leaving. "Just hold tight."

"Colonel, he's my best friend."

"I know, son but you won't be doing B.J or yourself any good running out of here," Potter

told him. "Lets just see what we hear from the 7099th."

"I'm just meant to wait?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm sure there is enough work to be done that will keep you distracted...Someone needs to check on those boys you just operated on."

"I'll be post-op," he said after a few seconds. "Klinger..."

"As soon as I hear anything, you'll know..." The clerk promised.

"I keep thinking of that little girl," Margaret whispered once Hawkeye had left. "If B.J is....that little girl is going to lose her father."

"Lets not think about anything like that," Father Mulcahy said. "We got to have faith that B.J will be okay."

"Predre, you're right..." Potter replied. "I think the best thing for us all to do is get back to work."

Charles was the first one to stand up. "Yes, well, I have a letter to my father to finish so that's where I'll be if you need me."

Margaret stood up next. "I should get back to Post-Op, too."

"Coronal, is there anything I can do other then pray?"

"Not at the moment, Predre," Potter replied. "But I'll let you know if anything comes up."

Father Mulcahy gave a small nod and then followed the two Majors out the officer.

"Klinger..."

"I'll get back on the phones, Sir..." Klinger finished off the sentence that he knew was coming.

Potter sighed and leaned back in his chair, once he was alone. The photo of his wife on the corner of the desk, caught his eye. He couldn't help but think of Peg Hunnicutt...They hadn't been married that long before B.J had been drafted...They had barley begun a marriage.

_**XxXxX**_

"I'm not hungry."

"Pierce, there is no point in starving yourself," Margaret stated as she dragged Hawkeye into the Mess tent. There was nothing she could do for B.J, so she decided to take it upon herself to look at Hawkeye, whether he liked it or not.

"Margaret, I'm not starving myself..." He tried to shrug off her hand, that gripped his arm tightly. "I'd just rather not force myself to eat this slop unless absolutely necessary!"

Margaret opened her mouth to argue but stopped herself when she saw what was actually being served. "Maybe you have a point."

"I knew, you'd come around to my way of thinking," he smirked and then walked over the table that occupied Charles and Father Mulcahy.

"Hawkeye, any news?"

"Not yet, Father," he replied as he sat down. He had been worried earlier when they were in the Coronal's office but that was three hours ago. What he felt now, made him sick the the stomach. His best friend was out in a war zone with no protection. The longer it went without news, the chance of B.J walking through the door, lowered.

"Here you all are," Coronal Potter said as he made his way towards them with Klinger following.

"What do you know?" Hawkeye asked, jumping from his seat.

"He hasn't been taken to the 7099th..." Potter informed them.

"Are they sure?" Margaret questioned. "I mean, if they're busy maybe they don't realise it's him."

"He wasn't in complete uniform," Klinger answered. "He was wearing his pink shirt, so he'd kind of stand out."

There was silence as they all thought about what it could mean.

"What happens now?" Mulcahy broke the silence.

"I'm contacting some of the other MASH units just to be sure," Klinger said. "It's a long shot but you never know."

"And if he's not at any of them?"

Klinger glanced at Potter, unsure how to answer but the Coronal had no idea how to either.

The sickening feeling in Hawkeye's stomach got worse and it was suddenly hard to breath. He pushed past Klinger and then through the door, taking a deep breath of fresh air but it didn't make him feel any better. He quickly crossed the compound and entered the swamp. Part of him, was expecting B.J to be there. That he had somehow manage to find his way back and would be sat on his cot, moaning about how he had missed his fishing trip but the tent was empty.

Sighing, he walked over to the still and pour himself a drink before sitting down on B.J's cot. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to work out what to do. Should he just stay here and wait for news. Should go out and look for him. The Coronal would never approve that but that has never stop him before. Should he call Peg...

His eyes moved to the picture of his best friend's wife and baby daughter. He should be the one to tell her...B.J would want it to be him...Just like he'd want it to be B.J to talk to his father if anything happened to him...But not yet... he couldn't make that phone call right now...Not until they knew something. If the worst did happen, it would be hard enough for Peg...She didn't need to live through the nightmare of not knowing before hand unless she had to.

A knock on the door broke his chain of thoughts and Nurse Able poked her head into the tent.

"Uh, Hawkeye."

"Yeah?"

"Corporal Willis' temperature is raising."

"Okay, I'm coming," he muttered, closing his briefly before setting down his drink and followed the nurse towards post-op.

_**XxXxX**_

The next morning, Father Mulcahy walked into post-op but stopped in the doorway when he saw Hawkeye asleep at the desk.

"Has he been here all night?" He asked the nurse on duty, nodding towards the captain.

"Yes, Corporal Willis' temperature got a bit high," she replied. "Major Winchester was meant to be on the night shift but when Captain Pierce didn't want to leave, he left to get some sleep about 3am."

"How is Corporal Willis now?"

"He's fine." She gave him a small smile before carrying on with her duties.

Father Mulcahy walked over to Hawkeye and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Hawkeye."

Hawkeye jerked away and turned around quickly.

"Why don't you head back to the swamp and get some proper rest."

"I'm fine," he rubbed his blurry eyes and then stretched his arms forwards. "Has there been any more news?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Hawkeye fell back against the chair; B.J had left camp 21 hours ago and had been missing for 19 hours now.

"Good morning." Charles walked in. "Have we heard anything..."

"Not yet." Father Mulcahy shook his head.

Charles let out a sigh and then looked at Hawkeye. "Pierce, since you took my shift last night...I will relieve you of yours this morning."

"There's no need..."

"There is a need." He cut in. "I will not have people believing that Charles Emerson Winchester does not do his duty."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and stood. "Whatever, you say Charles."

Father Mulcahy followed him out of post-op. "Hawkeye, if you would like to talk..."

"I appreciate it, Father...I really do but... I wouldn't know what to say," he replied only stopping when they reached the swamp.

"Well, if you change you're mind..." Father Mulcahy started but then realised that the captain didn't seemed to be listening. "Hawkeye?"

When he got no response, he reached out and touched the younger man's arm.

"Uh, what?" Hawkeye jumped turning his attention back to the priest. "I'm sorry, Father...What was you saying?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to talk?"

He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I stayed in Post-op last night because I couldn't face coming back here."

"That's understandable..." Father Mulcahy reassured him.

"Well, I've got to get it over with sometimes," he stated, pushing open the door.

Father Mulcahy waited a few seconds before entering himself. Hawkeye was sat on his cot, his head bowed and his hands covering his face.

"Y'know..." He started as he sat up straight again, after a minute of silence. "Trapper never left a note."

"Trapper?" Father Mulcahy repeated, surprised by the mention of their old colleague.

"Yeah, when he got sent home...I was on R&R and when I got back all there was a message via Radar," he explained. "I raced to try and catch him before he left."

"I remember."

"That's when I first met B.J..." He said quietly. "At first, I didn't really care...I mean, he seemed like a nice guy but my best friend had just left..I was upset....Then somewhere between being shot at, the shelling and arriving at the camp, I stopped feeling so upset..."

Father Mulcahy didn't replied, instead he just let Hawkeye say what he needed to say.

"Trapper was my best friend, we went through a lot together and I'd love to see him again but with B.J...things were different," he continued. "He's more then a friend...I don't know, maybe he's more like a brother, I don't know what I'd do if he wasn't here."

"Hawkeye, you got to stay positive," Father Mulcahy said softly. "Just remember, it wasn't that long ago when you and Major Houihan were missing for the night."

"I know, there's a chance that he could walk back in here any minute with some story about how he managed to stay alive..." He continued. "But I also know that he....that he might not...ever."

He pushed himself to his feet and started to pace around in the space at the end of the bunk.

"You see, the thing is Father...I don't know if I could handle it if..." he trailed off but then started again. "I could deal with Radar leaving...he belonged at home... and Trapper, he was my best friend and he left without saying goodbye but I got past that...Hell, I carried on after Henry, even though his death tore me apart...but this...this, I don't think I can keep going if B.J dies..."

"Hawkeye..." Father Mulcahy stood up.

"Captain, Captain!" Klinger ran through the door.

"What is it?" Pierce stopped pacing and turned to face the Clerk. "Have you heard something?"

"The Coronal just got done with someone over at I-Corps...They've sent our troops back out and we're winning... If Captain Hunnicutt is out there...They'll find him."

Hawkeye's shoulders slump a little. Yes, it was good news but it wasn't what he was hoping to hear.

"Listen, I've got to get back on the phone...I'm calling the other MASH units again...Telling them to keep a look out for him."

"Thanks, Klinger.." Father Mulcahy called after the Clerk as he left as quickly as he came.

"So, now we wait..." Hawkeye sighed and dropped back down onto his bed. "Y'know, it's the waiting that tortures you."

Father Mulcahy didn't replied... Instead, he just said a silent pray for B.J's safe and quick return.

_**XxXxX**_

"Yes, General, I appreciate that, we could do with all the help we can get." Potter leaned back in his chair as he spoke on the phone. "Well, Sir, I'm hoping that won't be necessary....Even so, I think it would be bad for morale if we just assume...Yes, General, of course...Thank you, Sir."

Potter slammed the phone down and hit his hand on the desk in frustration.

"Coronal, we need to talk..." Margaret walked into the office but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What is it? Have you heard something."

"I-Corps is sending us another surgeon," he answered. "He's on his way."

"Isn't that a good thing? Normally, we shout until we're blue in the face but they never send anyone to help take the strain," she replied. "That was actually what I came in to talk to you about..."

"They're not sending him to take the strain, Major," he informed her. "He's staying."

"I don't understand."

"They're replacing B.J."

"What?" She paled and slowly sat down. "Have they found him?"

"No but they've stopped looking...They've search the area where he was last seen and there's nothing there..."

"They think he's dead?"

"That or been taken as a prisoner."

"But...but they can't just decide that!" She exclaimed and got to her feet again. "He has a wife and daughter at home...They can't just decide that he's never going home to them again just because he hasn't turned up yet!"

"Margaret, as much as I hate to admit it...He's been missing for over 24 hours now in a zone that was occupied by enemy forces and he's not some GI who has a load of experience in sort of thing..."

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"I know and I pray to God that he somehow found some kind of shelter to hide but..." Potter paused, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He spent too much of his life in Wars. He had met many friends during them and seen many people die because of them...But this was different. This group of people were different. They had became his family. "But maybe we should prepare ourselves in case the worst happens."

"Coronal, this is B.J," she said quietly. "This isn't someone we barely...This is a man we've seen everyday...someone we work with...There's no one in this camp that has a bad word to say about him..."

She had always seen B.J as Pierce's partner in crime; both of them always up to no good but after her divorce she had gotten to know the two captain a bit more. She learnt that nothing mattered more to B.J then his family back in the states and that he'd help anyone out if he was able to; even if it meant bending the rules.

Potter let out a loud sigh. "I know, Margaret, I know...It breaks my heart, just thinking about it."

She stood up, trying to regain her composure. "I should get back to work...When does the new surgeon arrive?"

"He should be here sometime this evening."

She nodded. "I'll get someone to set him in the swamp."

"No...put him in the VIP tent."

"But, Coronal you just said..."

"I know what I just said but I think if we put the new guy in the swamp then it'll be liking giving up...I don't think any of us is ready to do that just yet...It's only been a day..." He answered. "Maybe, we can wait to prepare ourselves until we know some more news."

The army part, inside of him, knew the chances of B.J's safe return were slim. He also knew, that for the benefit of the camp and the soldiers that came through here, they needed the new surgeon but then there was part of him couldn't accept that B.J was gone. They were a family, they had become so closed. While he felt like a father figure to a lot of the people in the camp, there was something special about B.J and Hawkeye. With Radar and Klinger, he always felt the need to protect them and guide them; sure there were times when he felt the same about the two captains but he relied on them more. He relied on them to make him laugh, to be the camp's conscious and do what's right, even if it meant breaking the rules. They were there when he was having a bad and knew exactly what he needed; whether it was talking or a belt from their still. It wouldn't be the same if one of them wasn't here. He didn't even know if Hawkeye would be the same again if B.J never came back.

"Klinger?" He called out, startling Margaret a little.

"Yes, Sir?" The clerk appeared immediately.

"Put a call into Sidney...I have a feeling, we might be needing him."

"Yes, Sir..." Klinger repeated, sadly and then went back to his desk.

"I'll head back to post-op," Margaret turned for the door.

Potter leaned back in his chair. The worse part was not knowing. Even if it was bad news, at least they could attempt to move on but he doubted that anyone would be willing to accept this until they had proof.

_**XxXxX**_

"How you feeling, Corporal?" Winchester asked, reading the clipboard in his hand.

"Better," Corporal Willis said quietly.

"Good, well everything looks fine and your temperature is down." Charles hung the chart back up.

"Uh, Doctor?" Willis called out as Charles started walking away.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the guy?" He asked. "The one that climbed down the rope? The pilot said he was a doctor but I haven't seen him around anywhere."

"Yes, well, he hasn't made it back yet."

"Hasn't made it back?" Willis repeated. "But they were shooting at us."

"That's why the pilot had to leave."

"But...but that means, he was left there...On his own..."

"Corporal..."

"Oh my god, he's dead..."

"Corporal!"

"Because of me..." He continued to rumble. "He died trying to save me!"

"Corporal!" Charles said loudly causing the younger man to stop and look at him. He slowly sat down next to his bed. "Listen, Corporal, I know you must be feeling a tremendous amount of guilt right now but please keep your voice down."

"But Doctor..."

"There is a lot of people in this camp that are friends with Captain Hunnicutt and while I'm not one of them, I think they'd appreciate it if didn't presume about his current condition."

"I begged him...I begged to get me out of there." Willis whispered. "When the rope wouldn't hold the both of us...I begged him to let me go instead of him."

Charles sighed. "Corporal, I may not be one of Hunnicutt's best friends but I do know that he would have let you go instead of him even if you beg him not to."

"But..."

"You need to rest," Charles told him. "I'll be back later, to check on you."

Charles walked over to the desk, sat down and started some paperwork but he couldn't concentrate. He spent most of his time during this war, fighting with Pierce and Hunnicutt. He'd never admit it but he was worried about what had happened to Hunnicutt. He worried about where he was now and what, if anything was happening to him. He had meant what he said to Willis; he truly believed that Hunnicutt would put his own life at risk to save another and Charles wondered whether, he'd have the courage to do that himself.

_**XxXxX**_

"Are you sure?" Klinger spoke into the phone and sighed at the reply he got. "Well, if he turns up there, can you please let us know...he's one of us."

He hung up the phone and let his head drop down onto the desk. He had called every MASH unit in the area but B.J was at none of them.

He hated this war...He hated his place... but he loved the people. The people was what made it bearable.

B.J had disappeared; no one knew where he was and no one was doing anything about finding him either. How was he meant to tell the rest of the camp that?

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thank you all for reviewing! Sorry it's taken so long to update! Please tell me what you think! Sorry, if there's any medical information wrong. I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bombshell – Chapter Two**

B.J knew he was in trouble when he heard the shooting but he became damn right scared when he looked up and saw his ride back to camp, flying off without him. He froze for a moment, wondering what to do next. When the shots sounded closer, he did the first thing that came into his mind...he ran in the opposite direction.

He tried to stay hid in among the trees and silently cursed his rebellious-self for wearing his pink shirt instead of the green camouflage one. He just prayed there was no North Koreans or Chinese hiding in the bushes too.

He did not know how long he was running for when he had to stop. He leaned back against a tree, trying to catch his breath. Glancing around, he tried to figure out his next plan in action. He slid down to the ground, realizing he had not heard any shooting in the passed few minutes. He was not sure weather that was a good thing or a bad thing. His nerves got the better of him and he got to his feet again and continued in the direction he had been heading but this time, he walked; keeping an eye out for anyone else who might be around. Looking up at the sky, he knew he would have to figure something out soon because it was getting darker.

He froze when he heard the sound of rustling leaves. His eyes darted in every direction and then he spun around when the noise got louder behind him. He immediately put his arms in the air when he was faced with someone.

"I'm not going to shot!" The other man said, his own arms in the air and his gun now on the floor.

B.J sighed in relief when he realized he was American.

"Well, Sergeant, you very nearly gave me a heart-attack," B.J told him but then noticed the blood on the younger man's uniform. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, just a cut..." The sergeant assured him. "But a couple of my buddies are worse off...We were hit by some snipers..."

At the word, sniper, B.J tensed, remembering that they were stood in the middle of nowhere and anyone could be watching them.

"They can't move...I have to get help."

"I'm a doctor," B.J informed him. "I'm a captain at MASH 4077th...Maybe I can help."

"I'll show you where they are," the Sergeant turned and walked in the direction he had just come from.

"Where's you name Sergeant?" B.J asked, as he followed him.

"Davidson, Sir...Eddie Davidson."

"B.J Hunnicutt." He stuck his hand.

"Well, I am sure am glad to meet you, Sir."

"B.J." He corrected automatically.

"Yes, Sir." Eddie nodded but did not say any more. They walked in silence for the next few minutes before Eddie turned to look at him.

"What are you doing all the way out here if you're a doctor?"

"Fishing trip." B.J stated simply.

"Fishing out here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," B.J waved his hand in the air. "How many injured are there?"

"Four altogether," he answered. "Corporals Jones and Hendrix both have leg wounds...I don't think Hendrix's is too bad but Jones doesn't look good."

"And the other two?"

The Sergeant swallowed the lump that suddenly rose in his throat. "Lieutenant Matthews was hit in the chest...and our Medic, Tilly...He's in a pretty bad shape...they got him a couple of times."

"And what about you?"

"I'm okay."

"Sergeant, you've been shot in the shoulder." B.J pointed out.

"The others are worse off," he tried to shrug but then winced in pain.

"Is there anyone else with you?"

"No, just the five of us..." He explained. "We were attacked pretty hard and we had to retreat but we got separated from the rest of the troops."

B.J ran a hand through his hair, nervously. There had not been any shooting or shell fire in the last 15 minutes and if the American troops had backed off then that meant they were in enemy territory.

"How much farther are they?" B.J asked, trying to push away the fear that was threatening to consume him.

"They're just a little bit ahead."

They walked for another couple of minutes before the four wounded men came into view. B.J immediately started to jog towards them with Eddie right behind him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," the first Corporal said, as B.J knelt down beside him.

"Well, don't take this personally, I would prefer to be anywhere then out here but while I am here, let me take a look at you...I'm a doctor, " B.J replied, pulling back the bandage that had been hastily been tied around the wound. "Okay, it doesn't look too bad...I'll be back once I've checked the others."

"Tilly's hurt bad, Doc..." He told him, gesturing to a man led not far from him. "He hasn't been talking."

"Okay, just try to rest for a bit." B.J patted his shoulder gently and then moved to Tilly.

He knew from just looking at the guy that it was bad. From what B.J could see, he had been hit three times; in the chest, the leg and the arm. He had lost a lot of blood and B.J was actually surprised the man was still alive. He reached for a medical bag that was a few feet away. He knew the only way Tilly would survive was by immediate surgery and a blood transfusion but there was no chances of that while they were in the middle of no where. He did the best he could; re-wrapping the wounds and praying for a miracle.

"How is he, Captain?" Eddie walked over, kneeling next to B.J.

B.J looked across at him. "He's in a pretty bad way...He needs surgery...There's not a lot I can do for him out here."

He stood up, grabbing the medical bag and moved to the next solider. He thought back to that morning; he was so cheerful that he was whistling...He would have never guessed his day would end this way.

"This is Jones," Eddie informed him as they sat beside the corporal.

"Hey, Jones...How you are doing." B.J asked, taking a look at the leg wound.

"I've been better..." He replied. "How bad is it doc? Am I going to loose my leg?"

"I won't know until I can open it up and have a proper look." B.J told him.

"Because I don't want to die, Doc...I got a wife and a little girl waiting for me back home...I can live without the leg so if its between that and my life..."

"You're going to be fine." B.J promised, gently squeezing his shoulder.

B.J wiped his hands on his shirt and got up again.

"Lieutenant Matthews?" B.J guessed as he moved to the last man.

"For the time being," the man replied, looking up at B.J. "Unless you're interested in trading places with me."

B.J smiled. "I think I will stick with what I know."

"Suit yourself," he answered and then lifted his head. "How's everyone else doing?"

"They're fine." B.J gently pushed him back down. "Well, Lieutenant, luckily the bullet went straight through just below your shoulder."

"Luckily?" He repeated.

"It could be a lot worse." B.J assured him.

Matthews nodded a little. "I guess, I should believe you...You are the doctor."

"So they tell me." B.J quipped and stood up. "Rest up...I'll be back."

B.J looked around for Eddie and saw he was still beside Jones, talking to him.

"Davidson?" He indicated for him to come over. "Let me take a look at that shoulder."

"What's the news, Captain?" Eddie asked as B.J pulled back the bandage.

"It's not to bad... You're probably just need a couple of stitches."

"I meant with the others."

B.J sighed. "Tilly is the worst off...He need surgery right now... The longer Jones goes without treatment, the less chance we can save his leg...Matthews and Hendrix's aren't too serious at the moment but if they don't get some more blood soon.."

"Damn it," he muttered. "What do we do now?"

"Need to get them to a Mash unit but none of them are able to walk," B.J answered. "And it's not safe for them to be out in the open like this."

"I saw a cave just back there." Eddie pointed in the direction they had came.

"Great, lets check it out then we can move everyone in there."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll go and see if I can find some help."

"Wait? What?" Eddie put a hand on B.J arm to stop him. "You have to stay, you're the doctor."

"There's nothing I can do for them out here," B.J told him. "And you should not be walking around so much...You need to rest too."

"But Captain..."

"Ah, I see the cave," B.J cut him off, scanning the area in case they were being watched.

When they reached the cave, they both slowly entered. There was not a lot of space but it was big enough to shelter everyone until help arrived. Satisfied that there was no one else around, B.J and Eddie made their way back to the others.

Corporal Hendrix managed to walk to the cave with help from Eddie while B.J supported Jones. B.J and Eddie then carefully carried Tilly to the shelter before going back for Matthews, who was still loosing blood and growing weaker.

Once they were all in the cave, B.J checked them all over again. He did what he could but with little medical supplies there was not a lot.

"Okay, guys, I know its going to be hard but all need to stay awake," B.J told them. "So, talk to each other

"Captain, I really do not think its a good idea you going out there." Eddie told him. "Maybe we should all stay here...Someone will find us."

"Yeah but I am worried about whom that someone will be," B.J replied.

"Davidson has a point, Doc..." Matthews said quietly. "It's already getting dark...You should not be walking around while its dark."

"I'll be okay," he assured them. "And I'll be back."

"Captain?" Eddie grabbed his arm gently before he chances to exit the cave. "What happens if one of them needs medical treatment."

B.J sighed. "There's nothing I can do out here...Just try to keep them awake."

"But..."

"It'll be fine." B.J patted his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

When B.J left the cave, he walked in the direction he was when he had met Eddie. He had no idea where he was but just prayed he was going the right way. Part of him wondered why he was doing this. Why he just didn't stay in the cave where it was safer then being alone out in the open. Why had he followed Eddie to help out some guys, he did not know. Why he even climbed out that helicopter in the first place. He had learnt a lot about himself since he had been in Korea. There was a lot of things he did that he had not realized he was capable of; both good and bad.

He had only been walking for five minute when he heard an explosion. He froze; the explosion came from just ahead. Looking around, he tried to decide where to go now. Should he carry on walking and hope there be no more bombs? Should he turn and go in the other direction? Should he go back to the cave, where at least there was shelter?

Before he could make a decision there was another explosion which sent him flying to the floor.

He groaned as he came around, not knowing how long he had been unconscious for. He slowly pushed himself up, mentally taking note of his body. His head felt like someone had hit him with a hammer and there was a sharp, stabbing pain in right side. He took a deep breath before carefully climbing to his feet, his left arm cradling his ribs.

He could still hear explosions and gunfire so decided the best thing to do was to head back to the cave. He stumbled a little as he walked but he kept going. He knew he was not safe out in the open.

When he reached the cave, he saw Eddie exiting it.

"Gee, Captain, what happened to you?" The Sergeant asked, rushing over to help him.

"The war has started again," B.J answered. "I'm fine...Where were you going? I thought we agreed you would stay."

"Tilly's got worse...I didn't know what to do...I thought maybe I could get some help."

"I think, its best if we all stay put for the time being...The fighting is getting bad out there." B.J led him back to the cave. "I'll do what I can for him."

Eddie nodded and followed him.

"Hey, Doc, you're back..." Matthews said, his words slurring a little. "Did you bring any friends with you?"

"Nah, I decided who needs them when we can have our own private party," B.J quipped and knelt down next to Tilly, checking his pulse; which was very weak.

"Could at least brought back some nurses..." Jones stated.

"Sorry, guys...you'll have to make do with just me." B.J told them, search in the medical bag for something that might help Tilly.

"How is he, Captain?" Eddie asked.

"He's loosing a lot of blood," B.J answered.

"Is there anything you can do?" Hendricks called over.

"I don't know...The leg and arm wounds aren't too serious but the chest wound." B.J pulled back the bandage to look at it. "I could try to stop the bleeding out here but he is bound to get an infection..."

"But if you don't he's going to die anyway, right?" Eddie questioned.

B.J only had to think about it for a few seconds before deciding he had to try.

"I don't suppose any of you, guys have some alcohol, on you?"

"I've got some vodka," Hendricks pulled a flask out of his inside pocket. "You gonna get drunk before you do it, Doc?"

"That's not a bad idea." B.J smiled as he took the flask.

Everyone fell silent and watched B.J removed a sowing kit that he found in the medic's bag, along with an empty plastic cup and some gloves. He knew it was not perfect but he just hoped it would do until they could get him into surgery. He poured the vodka into the cup and then put the cotton tread and needle from the kit in it along with his own pocket knife. He then washed his hands with some of the vodka before pulling on the gloves.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and glanced behind him when he heard Jones mumbling a pray. B.J slowly took the pocket knife out of the vodka, willing his hands to stop shaking; he had done this operation hundreds of times, but before he had been a sterilized operating room with proper medical equipment and while the patient was under anaesthesia.

He took another deep breath before lowering the knife to Tilly's chest. No one spoke will B.J worked, they all watched in amazement as he managed to find and remove the bullet easily. Then as his fingers worked quickly to try to repair the damage it had done.

"Is he going to be okay, Captain?" Eddie asked once B.J moved back.

"I don't know...it's a long shot," B.J shrugged a little, reaching out the check Tilly's pulse and was relieved that it was still there. "The bleeding has stopped for now but there is no telling how long that will last for...Also, he has lost so much blood already..."

"I cannot believe you just did that," Jones stated in awe. "I've never seen anything like it."

"And I hope I never do again," Hendricks added.

B.J removed the bloodied gloves and then took off his own jacket, placing over Tilly. He ran a hand over his eyes; his head was pounding.

"You okay, Captain?" Eddie asked.

"What? Oh, yeah...I'm fine." B.J replied and moved over to Matthews. "How you doing, Lieutenant?"

"Other then being tired and cold...I'm doing okay." He mumbled.

"You need to stay awake, stay alert." B.J told him. "Eddie, come and sit down here...Keep one another warm."

The Sergeant did has he was told and B.J helped Jones and Hendrix to move closer to the other pair.

"Okay, Guys this group hug, doesn't leave this cave...I promised my wife, she would be the only one, I would snuggle with," Matthews quipped.

"How long have you been married?" B.J asked, gently checking the Lieutenant's wound.

"Seven years...Second best day of my life."

"Oh yeah? What tops the list?"

"The day my boy was born," Matthew's smiled, wincing as he used his good hand to reached inside his pocket and pulled out a photo. "He's just turned five...He'll be starting baseball soon...I want to be there for when he hits his first home run."

"My daughter's going to be a dancer..." Jones added, handing B.J a couple of his own photos. "She's only two years but she is talent, I can tell."

"She's beautiful...They both are." B.J handed them both back. "I cannot wait to see my little girl...I was drifted when she was just a few months old."

Matthew closed his eyes as he led his head back against the wall and let out a sigh. "This police action is tearing families part all over the world."

There was a silence as everyone thought about their own families.

"Matthews? You're not sleeping, are you?" B.J asked, after a few seconds.

"No, Sir." He lifted his head slightly and forced his eyes open. "I don't think I have slept since I arrived in Korea."

"Tell me about it." B.J said, running a hand through his hair but winced when his hand came into contact with the spot where he had hit his head earlier.

"Sir, are you okay?" Eddie questioned. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," he stated. "And can we stop with the Sirs?"

"You're a Captain, Sir." Eddie answered.

"I'm a doctor not a solider...Just called me, B.J."

"If you're not a solider, how come your stuck out here with us in the middle of no where?" Jones asked.

"I was heading to a fishing hole when we came across some wounded men...We came under attack and I got left behind."

"Well, I am actually a little bit happy that you were." Hendrix replied. "Who knows what would have happened to us."

B.J checked them all over again and kept asking them questions about home; hoping it would be enough to keep them all awake. Matthews and Jones told him about their wives and kids. Hendrix invited them all to his wedding; declaring that the first thing he was going to do when he got home was too asked his childhood sweetheart to marry him. While Eddie just hoped that the war would be over before his younger brother was old enough to be drafted.

B.J was half listening to Jones and Matthews was giving Hendrix advice about how to propose to his girlfriend when moved back to Tilly side; but when he felt the medics neck, he found no pulse.

"Damn it!"

"What's happening?" Eddie asked, watching as B.J tried to resuscitate Tilly.

"There's no pulse," B.J replied but did not pause in what he was doing.

"Come on!" B.J urged, as he checked for the pulse again. "Damn it!"

"Doc..." Matthews said softly after a few minutes of silence, his eye never leaving B.J as he continued to try to save their friend. "Doc, maybe it's too late."

B.J stopped and pressed his fingers against the man's neck but felt nothing. He hanged his head and took a shaky breath. Matthews was right; it was too late.

"There was nothing more you could do, Doc..." Matthews tried to reassure him.

"Yeah," B.J replied weakly, pushing himself to his feet.

"Captain?" Eddie said questioningly, moving to stand up too.

"I just need a bit of air...Stay here...I'll be back in a minute.

Once he stepped outside, he noticed the sky was getting light again; they must have been here all night.

He paced around for a few minutes, trying to get his heart rate to slow down a little. He had lost patience before but this was different. He had tried his best but it wasn't good enough. If he was back at the 4077th, then he probably would have been able to save him.

He leaned back against a tree and slid down until he was sat on the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He did not know what to do. He had no idea where to go. Their only choice was to stay put but what were the chances of anyone finding them. No one know where to look for them. He wondered how much longer Matthews and Jones would last. They both had lost of a lot of blood and were still bleeding a little. Hendrix and Eddie's injuries weren't too serious but they were in the middle of no where with no food or water.

He wondered what they would tell Peg. How would they explain his disappearance when he was only meant to be on a fishing trip. He thought about Erin; would she understand that he had not wanted to leave and that he would have done anything to go home.

Then there was Hawkeye; his best friend. The man that had helped him through the whole nightmare that was the Korean War. It was not that long ago that Millie Carpenter was killed by a land mine. Hawkeye had barely managed to survive that and he hardly knew the girl. They were brothers. B.J knew he would completely devastated if something happened to him.

He had to get back. He had to save Matthew, Jones, Hendrix and Davidson. He had to get back to the camp for Hawkeye. He had to get back to Mill Valley for Peg and Erin.

His mind was so busy trying to work a plan that he did not hear the sound of footsteps until it was too late. He lifted his head and swallowed nervously, when he saw a pair of combat boots in front of him.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, it's taken a while to update but this story has seemed to have grown a life of it's own. This was meant to be th****e final chapter but it kept getting longer and longer. This is just a small-ish chapter and the next part is pretty much done, so will hopefully be up in the next couple of days! **

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Bombshell**

"Captain Markson?" Klinger questioned as he approached the jeep that had just arrived at the compound. "Welcome to the 4077th, I'm Sergeant Maxwell Klinger."

Robert Markson got out the jeep and glanced around the camp; his hands on his hips.

"I'll show you to your tent, Sir." Klinger grabbed the Captain's bag from the back of the jeep. "I'm the company clerk, so if there is anything you need, then let me know."

"Well, there is one thing, Sergeant...tell me what I need to know about this unit," Markson said, as he followed Klinger.

"It's the best MASH unit around, we have got the best doctors and nurses right here," Klinger told him as they reached the VIP tent. "Here you go, Captain... The Mass tent is just across the compound if you're brave enough."

Klinger turned to head back to his office; he was going to make calls to all the MASH units and aid stations again in hope that B.J had turned up.

"Uh, Sergeant?" Markson called after him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the VIP tent normally reserved for guests."

"Yes, Sir."

"It's my understanding that I am not a guest..." Markson continued. "Shouldn't I be in with the other Officers?"

"Coronal Potter thought you would be more comfortable here, Sir." Klinger informed him. "The Swamp...The Officers' tent, already has three of the surgeons in there."

"Three surgeons?" Markson frowned. "I thought you were down a surgeon...Which is why I was transferred."

"Captain..." Klinger sighed.

"Hey, Klinger!" Hawkeye interrupted as he jogged over to them. "Have you heard anything?"

"Sorry, Sir," Klinger replied sadly. "But I was just about to check again."

Hawkeye sighed; B.J had been missing for almost 35 hours now. No matter how much he hated to admit it, he was beginning to give up hope.

He was about to turn and head back to the Swamp when he noticed the man stood with Klinger.

"Who's this?" He nodded his head towards Markson.

"Captain Robert Markson." He held out his hand.

"Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce...Chief Surgeon here." Hawkeye hesitated slightly before shaking his hand. "Everyone calls me Hawkeye, though."

"Well, only my Mother and strangers calls me Robert, really...I go by Robby." He replied. "And I'm your new surgeon."

"New surgeon?" Hawkeye repeated, glancing at Klinger who just shrugged. "We don't need a new surgeon."

"What's going on here? I get transferred here because you are down a surgeon but then I get put in the VIP tent!" Markson said; he knew most people would actually like to have their own private tent but he would prefer to share, so he could get to know the people he would be working with. "Am I needed here or not?"

"Not."

"Look, maybe we should get Coronal Potter," Klinger suggested. He did not like the idea of them replacing B.J so soon either but it was not Markson's fault.

"Good idea!" Hawkeye turned and stormed off towards the coronal's office.

"What was all that about?" Markson asked Klinger.

"Don't take this personally, Captain but we are all kind of hoping you won't be sticking around for very long..." Klinger replied. "You see, Captain Hunnicutt...who you are supposedly replacing was helping out some wounded soldiers and got left behind by the chopper."

"He's MIA?" He questioned and Klinger nodded in reply. "Since when?"

"Since yesterday morning...So, that is why you are in the VIP tent because until we hear other wise, Captain Hunnicutt is still using his bunk." Klinger answered and started walking away. "I better get back to work, I got phone calls to make...Like I said, let me know if you need anything."

Markson sighed and took another look around the camp. This may be his first MASH post but he knew what to expect...He knew what happened to solider that were MIA...Unless Hunnicutt was lucky enough to find shelter, he would not be coming back...No matter how much Klinger, Pierce and the rest of the camp, did not want to admit it.

Grabbing his bag, he headed into the VIP tent, deciding to just stay out the way until they were done grieving.

XxXxX

Hawkeye crashed through the doors of the Coronal's office, startling Potter, Father Mulcahy and Margaret.

"You replaced him?" He yelled, glaring at his C.O. "It's only been one day and you've already given up on him?"

"Hawkeye..." Potter started as he stood up.

"I can't believe this!" Hawkeye continued to rant as he paced. "I can't believe you would do this to B.J."

"Pierce! Stop!" Margaret raised her voice to be heard.

"No! I am not letting this happen! B.J is coming back!"

"We're all praying that he will but we have got to face fact..." Potter told him. "With them sending our boys back out there, we're going to be getting wounded any time now."

"The Coronal's right." Margaret added. "We need another surgeon."

"We need to find B.J!" Hawkeye insisted. "He's been gone for a day and a half now!"

"They are looking for him, Hawkeye." Father Mulcahy tried to reassure him.

"No, they're not...They've given up."

"Pierce..."

"No, Coronal...It's true, isn't it? I mean, I just spoke to him... Markson...he says he is being transferred here, he is here to replace Beej, isn't he?"

No one answered... Father Mulcahy looked from Hawkeye to Potter; hoping the Coronal would deny it. Did this really mean B.J was gone?

"They've stopped looking for him, haven't they?" Hawkeye asked, in a quiet, shaky voice.

"He's smart...would have found shelter...He would have stayed out of sight." Potter stated. "They'll find him."

"I have to go."

"Go?" Margaret repeated and they all followed him out off the office. "Go where?"

"I have to find him...I have to look...I have to try."

"Hawkeye, don't be crazy..." Potter told him.

"Klinger? Anything?" Hawkeye questioned the clerk, who was hanging up the phone.

"Sorry, Captain." He shook his head.

Hawkeye turned and pushed through the door; stepping out into the compound. Adrenaline was pumping through his body now... He had to do something. He didn't care about whether he was disobeying orders...He didn't care about his own safety. He just couldn't sit there any more and wait.

"Hawkeye, just think about this for a moment." Father Mulcahy tried to reason as they all continued to follow him.

"You were right, Father...Earlier when you said about how Margaret and I were okay when we were missing for the night... We were okay because we were found...we were found because B.J came looking for us!" Hawkeye didn't stop walking and he didn't look back either but he knew they were following. "I'm not going to lose my best friend...Not like this!"

"Pierce..." Potter started but fell silent when the faint sound of choppers were heard.

Even Hawkeye stopped walking and looked to the sky.

"Hawkeye," Potter started again, this time softer. "You cannot leave now...You cannot leave Winchester and me to cope with the wounded and breaking in Markson."

"He's my best friend, Coronal."

"I know, son, he's my friend too but don't you think he would want you to stay here?" Potter questioned. "Wouldn't he want you to stay here where it's safe and so you could help those boys that are coming in?"

Hawkeye didn't reply. He ran a hand over his face, trying to decided what to do. He knew Potter was right; he knew that if B.J was here right now, he would saying not to worry about him and that the wounded needed him more.

"The word is, we're winning and the front has moved..." Potter continued softly. "I promise you, as soon as we're done here, you can get in a chopper and go for him."

"As soon as I'm done in OR, I'm going..." Hawkeye insisted. "I'm not hanging around."

"Fine," Potter agreed. "I'll even cover some of the ground with Sophie."

Hawkeye sighed and watched an ambulance pull into the compound. "We better get to work then."

Margaret and Father Mulcahy exchanged relieved looks, thankful that Coronal Potter seemed always to know exactly what to say.

XxXxX

"Klinger, any more news?" Potter asked as he stripped off his gloves. They had been in OR for two and a half hours and Hawkeye was just finishing off the last patient.

"No, Sir...There's still no sign."

"Damn it!" He hoped they would get some news on B.J while they were in OR. He had promised Hawkeye he could go look for his friend once they had finished and he was not going to break his word but he would much rather they would not need to. It was bad enough loosing B.J; they could not lose Hawkeye too.

"Margaret, can you close for me?" Hawkeye said to the head nurse as he stepped away from the patient.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Klinger, I'm going to need a chopper ready..." He glanced at Potter briefly, daring him to object.

"Ah, about that..." Klinger started.

"What about that?" Hawkeye turned his attention back to the clerk. "Actually, don't tell me..."

"The pilot had to go, there were some more wounded," Klinger informed them. "They should be here any minute."

Hawkeye slammed his hand down on an empty table.

"I'll go and wait for that chopper," Winchester announced. "Come, Captain Markson, I will show you how we do triage."

"Pierce..." Potter started.

"They're never going to stop coming." He ran a hand over his face. "They're going to keep coming and coming until one of those boys...one of those boys is going to B.J and then what do I do?"

Potter placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We just keep on saving the ones we can."

Hawkeye just looked at his CO sadly, not knowing how to reply. He took a deep breath before nodding his head slightly.

**TBC**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy! **

**Bombshell**

When Hawkeye and Potter reached the compound, they saw the chopper had already landed and instead of seeing to the wounded, Charles seemed to be arguing with one of them.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Potter asked with a sigh when they reach them.

"This...this Sergeant here has decided he can do my job!" Winchester claimed irritated.

The sergeant's eyes widened a little. "I never meant that that, Sir...I...I mean."

"You a medic, son?" Potter asked, looking passed them as the other two wounded solider were unloaded from the chopper and onto litters then placed on the jeep.

"No, Sir..."

"Then what makes you think you can tell me what to do?" Winchester cut in.

"I was told to tell you all this so you could save time in triage... I was told to say Corporal Hendrix's leg wound isn't too bad off but has lost a lot of blood," he informed them, rambling a little. "Then there's Corporal Jones, he's leg is in a pretty bad way, Captain Hunnicutt said that...um Hawkeye should take care of him..."

"Wait? What did you say?" Hawkeye reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hawkeye? I don't know...That's what he told me..."

"No, no...You said Hunnicutt...You mean B.J?" He gripped his arm tighter.

"Yes, Sir."

"He's alive?" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Sir...We got hit by a sniper as we were retreating and when I went looking for help, I came across Captain Hunnicutt."

"I just knew he would be okay!" Potter cheered.

"Well, at least there is some good news, today." Winchester added, unable to stop a smile forming on his face.

"He is okay, isn't he?" Hawkeye questioned. "He's not hurt?"

"No, Sir...He's with Lieutenant Matthews, he's not in a good way and the Captain wanted to stay with him." The Sergeant told them. "He told me this is the best MASH unit in the area and you, guy would look after us."

Hawkeye moved over to the jeep when it came to stop; he could not wipe the smile off his face.

"Which one of you is Corporal Jones?"

"Me, Sir..." Jones winced as he raised his hand a little.

"Well, Corporal, I'm Captain Hawkeye Pierce, I will be your doctor today!" He told him as he examined his leg. "You're in good hands."

"Captain Hunnicutt said your the best man for the job," Jones replied. "He said, you'd fix me up as good as new."

"He's right, I am a leg man." Pierce stated proudly.

"Wait? Did you say Captain Hunnicutt?" Klinger asked, as he climbed out of the jeep and grabbed one end of the litter.

"It seems that our own Captain Hunnicutt as been playing hide and seek with these fellows all night," Potter told the clerk as he checked Hendrix wounds. He patted the Corporals shoulder. "You're going to be just fine, Son."

"He saved our lives, Coronal," Hendrix said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Son, what was that?"

"Captain Hunnicutt, he saved our lives...if it wasn't for him, we'd be dead now."

"He was amazing," Jones added. "He treated us, he kept us warm and made sure we stayed awake...he even had to do surgery with a sowing kit and some Vodka."

Coronal Potter smiled. "Well, sounds like you boys had quite an adventure."

"Yes, Sir..."

"Klinger, get these guys inside."

"Yes, Coronal and I'll spread the word about Captain Hunnicutt!"

"Pierce, you better get scrubbed up."

"Yeah, I will...I just got to see B.J first."

"That kid needs you to save his leg," Potter replied. "You heard for yourself that Hunnicutt was okay."

"I know but I just need to make sure."

"Coronal?"

Potter turned and saw Father Mulcahy and Margaret running towards him.

"Coronal, we just heard about B.J...Is it true?" Margaret asked.

"Yes, seem that he was quite the hero too," he told them. "He should be here any minute."

"Oh, that's wonderful news!"

"Uh, Major, would you mind taking care of Sergeant Davidson here," Winchester requested. "He's going to need a some stitches."

"Of course, follow me Sergeant." Margaret smiled at Eddie.

"Uh, I was going to wait for Captain Hunnicutt and Lieutenant Matthews..." Eddie replied, unsure.

"You'll be able to see them in a little while." Margaret took hold of his arm and carefully pulled him along with her.

"Winchester, go scrub up and take the Hendrix kid." Potter told him.

"Of course, Coronal," Charles headed towards the O.R but then stop and looked back at them. "When our super-hero arrives back here... Do tell him, Welcome home, from me."

"Y'know, I cannot tell whether that was sincere or not," Hawkeye said as they watched the Major walk away.

"Oh, I'm sure it was...I think Major Winchester was more worried then he let on." Father Mulcahy replied.

"Uh, Coronal?" Markson moved over to them. He had been stood to the side, watching the others. "Would you like me to take the other leg wound?"

"No, Pierce, can handle that...We've got another solider on his way in, you can assist me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, here they are!" Hawkeye grinned and rushed towards the jeep.

Potter shook his head slightly but couldn't help but smile at his Chief Surgeon acting like a child on Christmas morning.

"Beej, you're alive!" Hawkeye wrapped an arm around his best friend.

"Hawk, help me get him into O.R..." B.J shrugged him off and carefully got out of the jeep whiles still keeping pressure on Matthew's wounded.

"What's the story, Hunnicutt?" Potter asked when he reached them.

"Gunshot wound, below the shoulder...bullet went right through and he's lost a lot of blood, I could not get it to stop." B.J told him. "He's been in and out of consciousness for the passed 20 minutes or so."

"Okay and what about you, Son? Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing one end of the litter.

"I'm fine, Coronal."

"Better still get you checked out."

"I'm fine."

"Beej, you're covered in blood." Hawkeye pointed out.

"It's not mine."

"Come on, one little check up..."

"Hawkeye, forget about me! Look after them...You should be operating on Jones!"

"Beej..."

"I've kept them alive all night! I'm not going to lose them now!" He raised his voice a little.

Hawkeye exchanged looks with Potter before nodding a little. "Okay, sure...but it's good to see you back."

B.J felt a little guilty for snapping, he remembered how scared and worried his was when Hawkeye and Margaret were missing but before he could apologize, some guy he didn't recognized jogged up beside him.

"Captain Hunnicutt?" He held out his hand. "I'm Captain Robert Markson."

"Uh, nice to meet you..." B.J shook his hand then looked over at Hawkeye and Potter questioningly.

"We were a surgeon down," Potter answered.

"You replaced me?" B.J stared at them, wide eyed. "After one night?"

"Don't worry, he might have replaced you on paper but not in our hearts," Hawkeye quipped.

"Pierce, go get scrubbed up." Potter rolled his eyes again. "Hunnicutt, go and get a meal and then some sleep."

"But..."

"No buts, go." He ordered. "And don't even think about stepping into the O.R."

"Coronal..."

"Hunnicutt, after you night you had, you're lucky I'm not sending you to post-op to be looked after by the nurses!"

"I've been with them all night...I should see it through to the end." B.J pleaded. "I need to see it through to the end."

Potter looked at him for a few seconds; he looked dead on his feet and was covered in blood...The blood that belonged to the boys that were currently waiting on OR. He wasn't surprised by B.J's request, it was what made him such a good doctor. He cared about his patients, each and every one of them.

"Get scrubbed up," Potter finally said. "But you're there to observe only and if I see one hint of you dropping off to sleep, you will be out of there! Understood?"

B.J grinned. "Yes, Sir."

"Coronal?" Father Mulcahy stood him from following B.J through to the scrub room. "Do you really think this is a wise idea?"

Potter shrugged a little. "I don't know, Predre but he's right, he needs to see this through."

Father Mulcahy mouthed a silent pray as the Coronal left to get ready of surgery.

XxXxX

B.J stood just behind Potter, watching as he worked on Matthews. There was something about Lieutenant Glenn Matthews that B.J connected with. Maybe it was the fact that he had a wife and a kid waiting at home too...Maybe it was because when things had got really bad, he fell back on humor.

"Markson, you still with me?"

Potter's voice broke B.J's train of thought and he looked up to see the new Captain, staring at him.

"Captain?" Potter repeated.

"Uh, yes, sir...Sorry." Markson turned his attention back to the operation.

B.J watched as Markson tried to take in all the information that the Coronal was giving him. He couldn't help but wondered what had happened at the camp during the time, he was lost. Did they really think he was dead? Had they really given up hope on him? His heart started to beat faster...Had they spoken to Peg? Had they told her that he was missing...that he was dead?

He was just about to turn and run from the room to call his wife when Hawkeye spoke.

"God, this leg is a mess."

"You need to save it, Hawk." B.J moved over to him.

"I'll try, Beej but..." His voice trailed off and then glanced up at the nurse next to him. "More suction."

"He has a little girl at home...She's a dancer." B.J informed him.

This time, Hawkeye looked up at his friend. "I'll try my best, Beej."

B.J examined the leg wounded closely. Corporal Jackson Jones, from Washington DC. He could hear how proud the young father was of his little girl. She was barely two but he was convinced that she was going to best dancer the world had ever seen and in his eyes, she probably always will be.

"He needs his leg so he can dance with her," B.J added, quietly.

Hawkeye shared a look with Potter, briefing before looking back at B.J. "Beej?"

"Huh? What?" B.J turned to Hawkeye.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," B.J tried to assure him. Shaking his head a little to clear his mind, he walked over to Winchester who was working on Hendrix.

"Before you say anything, he will be okay," Charles cut in when he saw the captain. "It's not too serious."

B.J nodded. "Can I do anything?"

Bradley Hendrix, born and raised in Wisconsin where he met his girlfriend, Nicole Sanders in high school. He had told B.J that after they were hit, all he could think about was Nicole and vowed to ask for her hand the minute he got back.

"Why don't you go and have a rest, Hunnicutt?" Potter called over, when he noticed the faraway look on the other doctor's face.

"I can't...Not yet." He made his way back over to Coronal and Matthews.

Potter sighed but then went back to work. "More suction..."

"Urgh! Clamp!" Hawkeye exclaimed, stepping back a little from the table as blood shot up from the wounded leg and into his eyes.

"I've got it, Hawk." B.J took over for his friend.

"Kellye, irrigate his eyes." Potter ordered. He was concerned about B.J and didn't want him to over do it.

"I was due a break anyway," Pierce quipped.

B.J forced his hands to stop shaking; he had to do this...he had to make sure they were all okay.

"Captain, are you okay?" Nurse Baker, questioned.

"Yeah." He grabbed a scalpel and tried to focus his mind.

When Hawkeye returned, B.J let him take control of the operation but he stayed with him; working closely with his best friend had made the fear he felt deep inside, disappear for the first time since he climbed down that rope.

When B.J and Hawkeye exited the OR, Charles and Potter were already getting changed out of their scrubs.

"How'd it go?" Potter asked, casting an eye over B.J.

"We saved the leg for the moment but if he gets an infection..." Hawkeye answered as he dropped down onto the bench with a sigh.

"Captain?" Klinger entered. "I thought you might like some fresh clothes."

B.J blinked for a minute before reaching out and taking the pile of green clothes. "Thanks."

"Beej, why don't you sit down for a bit?" Hawkeye got to his feet again.

"No, I can't..."

"Hunnicutt, there are three doctor here...take your pick." Potter told him. "Either Winchester, Pierce or me...You get choose but you can bet one of us will be giving you a check up."

"Yeah, whatever you say Coronal...Right, after I change out of these clothes," B.J replied distractedly. "And once I've been into Post-Op."

"Post-op?" Potter repeated. "Hunnicutt..."

"Once they're okay, I'll be okay..." B.J stated. "Everything will be okay."

He turned his back to them and placed the clothes on the bench before pulling his scrubs off, revealing the pink shirt that was still stained with blood.

"Coronal, we really need to go through these duty rosters," Margaret appeared at the door.

"Margaret, there are naked surgeons in here." Hawkeye pulled his t-shirt over his head quickly.

"Oh, Pierce! Grow up!" She glared at him. "Coronal, it's a mess!"

"The rosters or Pierce." Charles queried.

"Har de har har." Hawkeye looked over at him.

"Coronal..."

Potter sighed. "Major, it'll have to wait..."

"But Sir..." She started but when she stepped farther into the room, she could see passed the three of them to B.J. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Hawkeye asked as they all turned around and saw B.J stood, shirtless. He was staring down at the bloody shirt that he held in his hand.

"Beej?" Hawkeye moved back over his friend getting a closer look at the deep, angry looking bruise that covered most of his ribs and stomach.

"Hmm?" B.J didn't looked up. He couldn't his eyes off the blood. He had been covered in blood that didn't belong to him...It was all their blood. Matthews, Hendrix, Davidson and Jones. And Tilly...Most of it was Tilly's blood...The medic's life had leaked right out of him and the proof was all over B.J's clothes.

"You're hurt." Hawkeye stated softly, not wanting to startle his friend.

"I told you, it's not my blood."

"Beej," Hawkeye gently took the shirt off him. "You're hurt."

B.J frowned at him for a moment before glancing down at, noticing the bruising. There was a brief flicker of surprise in his eyes.

"Oh...that must have been when I fell..." He shrugged and grabbed a clean shirt from the bench.

"When you fell?"

"There was an explosion...I don't know...I was walking and I could hear the fighting getting closer...I was about to head back to the cave but there was an explosion right by me...and I fell." He explained, calmly.

"Were you unconscious?" Pierce asked in concerned.

"I told you, I don't know..." B.J answered, pulling the shirt on and moved to go around Hawkeye.

"Beej, wait." Hawkeye placed his hands on his shoulders to stop him. "You need medical attention."

"Why? I wasn't the one who was shot..." B.J replied. "I wasn't the one bleeding to death with no one who could help."

"You helped," Hawkeye insisted. "You were there and you helped them all...You saved them."

"No..." He shook his head. "No."

"B.J! Stop!" Hawkeye exclaimed, trying to get through to his friend. "Just stop!"

"I can't! I can't stop...If I stop then what happens? What happens to them? To me?" B.J began to pace, his body now shaking. "I can't let anything else happen."

"They're all fine, Hunnicutt," Potter tried to reassured him.

"You don't understand!" He shouted, spinning around to face the Coronal and the Majors. "I have to keep going...I have to keep fighting for Peg and for Erin because I have to get back for them..and...and to Hawk... and to everything ...and... I have to get back!"

"To me?" Hawkeye repeated. "Beej, I'm right here."

"Hawk?" B.J stopped moving and looked at his friend, as if it was the first time he had seen him.

"Yeah, Beej, it's me." Hawkeye swallowed the lump that had rose in his throat. "I'm right here...and you need to listen to me okay...You're in shock and you're hurt."

"Hawk?" He whispered, leaning back against the wall and tears filled his eyes. "Hawk, I'm so scared..."

Hawkeye glanced back at the others, silently asking them what to do. His mind kept flashing back to Steve Newsome. B.J couldn't end up like that.

"I don't want to die, Hawk..."

Hawkeye spun back around quickly and watched as B.J slid down the wall to sit on the floor. He crouched down in front of his friend, who was hugging his knees close to his chest and with his eyes tightly closed.

"You're not going to die!" Hawkeye insisted. "You're not going anywhere!"

"Why doesn't it hurt?" He asked. "Why don't I feel anything?"

"You're in shock, Beej..." Hawkeye said softly, moving to sit beside him. "But

its okay...You're going to be fine."

"I'm so scared, Hawk..." He repeated, breaking down.

Hawkeye put his arms around him as he cried. "It's okay...Everything is okay."

The others watched helplessly while B.J fell apart. Margaret brought a hand to cover her mouth,her own eyes filling with tears. She was so sure that he was okay. She had stood and watched him in OR...How could he be fine in there but fall apart out here.

Normally during emotional moments like this, Charles would always tried to look away and to fade into the background; this time, he found himself wanting to reach out to his colleague but he just didn't know how.

Potter was the most shocked. He had seen a lot during his time in the army...He had seen war break a lot of men but he would have never had guessed that he would witness B.J Hunnicutt come apart like this. During the time B.J was missing, Potter had felt a range of emotions. At the beginning, he was certain that B.J would find his own way back, unhurt. Then as the hours past, he began to dread when a solider was carried into the Operation Room in case it was him but it was when the wounded stopped coming and everything quieten down, that Potter really hated. That's when he began to wonder whether there was anything left of B.J to find. Then when that jeep pulled into the compound and B.J jumped out, in the middle of treating a wounded man, he thought his captain...his friend...his son, was back but now he could see that he wasn't truly home just yet.

"Beej, you need to let me take a look at you." Hawkeye told him. "You need to let me look after you."

B.J never replied or moved from his position. Hawkeye stopped and moved to stand in front of him again.

"Come on, Beej." He said, gently, holding his hand down to him. "Lets go."

B.J looked up at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding and reaching out to take his hand to pull himself up.

"I'll...I'll help you." Margaret said, clearing a throat a little to try to sound professional. She moved to the other side of B.J and put her hand on his elbow to help guide him out the room.

"I'll be in Post-Op." Charles mumbled and made a quick exit.

"Pierce, my office when you are done." Potter told him.

Hawkeye nodded as he lead out of the room.

Potter closed his eyes, silently praying that things wasn't about to get a whole lot worse.

"Coronal?" Klinger reappeared in the doorway. "I thought you would like to know, that Dr. Freeman has just arrived..."

"Thanks, Klinger."

Potter found Sidney talking to Father Mulcahy in Klinger's office.

"Ah, Coronal, Father Mulcahy was just telling the good news," Sidney smiled when he saw Potter enter.

"What good news?"

"Uh, well B.J return." Father Mulcahy frowned.

"Coronal, is everything okay?" Sidney asked, concerned.

Potter sighed. "I'm sorry, Sidney, Father...It's just been a rough couple of days and for a moment, I thought it was over but it could only just be beginning."

"I don't think, I understand." Father Mulcahy replied.

"B.J is not doing too well..." Potter informed them. "He says that an explosion caused him to fall... he's covered in bruises and could have numerous other injuries...He's confused and defiantly in shock..."

"Oh dear..."

"But he is okay, isn't he?" Klinger asked from behind Potter. "It's not serious, is it?"

"Hawkeye and Margaret are with him now, we won't know much until they're done but I don't think it's just the physical problems that we have to worry about," Potter replied, looking at Sidney. "I think, that's where your talents are needed, Sidney."

Sidney nodded slightly. "Well, I was planning on sticking around for a while, I thought I might be able to catch a poker game."

"We'll play as soon as B.J is back," Potter claimed before walking into his office.

XxXxX

Hawkeye slowly followed behind Margaret across the compound and into Potter's office where they found the Coronal with Father Mulcahy, Charles and Sidney. Klinger followed Hawkeye into the office, all of them wanting to know how B.J was doing.

"Well?" Potter questioned.

Margaret looked at Hawkeye but the captain just leaned against one of the filing cabinets.

"Concussion, a few broken ribs...Severe bruising but there is no sign of internal bleeding." She informed them when she released that Hawkeye was going to say anything. "He's also dehydrated and exhausted."

"Where is he now?" Potter asked.

"He's sleeping," she replied. "Kellye is keeping a close eye on him."

"So, he's going to be okay?" Klinger questioned, looking at all the doctors in the room.

"Physically, yes."

"What happens next?" Father Mulcahy asked.

"Sidney?" Potter looked at the Major to answer.

"I'll have a chat with him, once he's had some rest..."

"He's not crazy."

Everyone turned to Hawkeye.

"I never said he was," Sidney said gently. "But he has been through a lot."

"You don't understand...This is B.J...He'll be fine...He has to be."

"Hawkeye..."

"No, listen...I was with him in O.R … I was watching him, he was fine." Hawkeye moved away from the cabinet and started to pace around. "He's was fine, he helped save that kid's leg...His hands were has steady as a rock...How can he go from that to...to whatever it was that happened in the changing room?"

"Pierce, you know as well as anyone how shock can affect people," Charles said.

"I've never seem him like...I'm his best friend and I didn't know what to do because that was not B.J...That's...I don't know what that was." He continued, waving an arm in the direction of the door. "I mean, I've seen him upset...I've seen him angry, tired, annoyed...I've seen him scared but this was different...this was... I could see it in his eye, he was terrified."

"It's not uncommon, Hawkeye," Sidney said softly. "He's been through something traumatic...It might take awhile to get over it."

"I know that but...He doesn't deserve this...No one does but least at all B.J."

"He'll be okay, Son." Potter added. "He's made of strong stuff."

"Why don't you go and get some rest yourself." Sidney suggested. "B.J is going to need his friends when he wakes up."

"What a good idea," Potter agreed. "I think, we have all earned a break."

"Come on, Hawkeye lets go back to the swamp." Sidney placed a hand on the Captain's back and gently pushed him towards the door.

Hawkeye knew what they were doing but he was too tired and too worried to care.

"I'll be in Post-Op," Charles said once Sidney and Pierce had gone.

"Isn't it Markson's shift?" Potter asked.

"It may be but I would prefer to keep an eye on Hunnicutt and his friends myself."

"I'll help you." Margaret added.

"Okay but I'll be by in two hours to took over," Potter told them. "You two have had just of a bad time as the rest of us."

"I just hope it'll be over soon." Margaret stated before following Charles out the room.

"Coronal, what can I do?" Klinger asked.

"Nothing, Son..." Potter patted his shoulder gently. "At moment, all we can do is wait."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know what you think! More to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**Bombshell**

B.J slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times against the bright lights. Confused for a moment to why he was in bed in Post-Op and then it all came flooding back to him. His heart beat sped up when images of blood flashed in front of his eyes.

"B.J?" Margaret said softly, leaning over him.

B.J closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was safe...He was back at the 4077th and it was all over. He opened his eyes again when he heard Margaret tell one nurse to get Hawkeye and Colonel Potter.

"How do you feel?" Margaret questioned, sitting beside the bed.

"Like I've been hit with a bus," he groaned as he slowly sat up.

"Ah, Hunnicutt, good you're awake." Charles walked over.

"My head is killing me." B.J rubbed his eyes carefully. "Concussion?"

"Yes, along with some broken ribs and severe bruising," Charles informed him.

B.J lead back down. "And the others?"

"They're all recovering nicely."

"They've been asking about you," Margaret smiled widely at him. "According to them, you're a hero."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I didn't do anything...I just... I guess, I was just there at the right time."

"Beej?" Hawkeye practically pushed Charles out the way. "You're awake!"

"Really? I feel like I've died and gone to hell." He muttered in reply.

"That would be the concussion," Potter added. "How you doin', Son?"

B.J opened his eyes again, looking up at the people crowd around him. Margaret on a stall beside him; her hand still on his arm. Hawkeye had moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Charles was stood behind him; trying to look unconcerned. Colonel Potter was stood at the foot of the bed along with Klinger and Father Mulcahy.

"Other then my head feels like it's going to fall off and feeling like a fool, I guess I'm okay."

"Why in heaven would you feel like a fool?" Margaret questioned.

"In the O.R...Or after...I lost it, I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" Hawkeye let out a small laugh. "Beej, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"And after everything you went through, your reaction is understandable," Sidney stated, stepping into B.J's eye line.

B.J looked from Hawkeye to Potter. "You called Sidney in for me?"

"Actually, he was already on his way when you arrived back," Potter informed him. "But we figured, it would be a good idea for him to stick around."

"What he means is that, they called Sidney in for me," Hawkeye cut in. "You know what I'm like, they take away my best friend and I go a little bit crazy."

"Well, what about me? I spend one night away from home and I lose it." B.J quipped back. "We make a good pair."

Hawkeye grinned widely; over the last couple of day, he had missed the banter that he shared with B.J. "What do you say, Sidney? Will you give a group rate."

"How about I do the first session for free." Sidney smiled. "But I don't think, I can handle the both of you together...I'll start with B.J."

"Hey, I think he likes you." Hawkeye turned back to look at B.J.

"It's my charm and boyish good looks."

"Oh, how I missed the witty retorts..." Charles said dryly.

"Don't listen to him, he missed you really." Hawkeye claimed. "He even called you a super-hero, yesterday."

Charles glared at the captain. "Well, it appears I am no longer needed for babysitting duty, I will be in the Swamp."

Both B.J and Hawkeye burst into laughter as Charles turned on his heels and headed for the door. It wasn't long before the others were laughing too.

"Laughter really is the best medicine." Father Mulcahy stated.

"You're right, Father...This is the best I felt in days." Klinger added.

"As much as we're all having a good time, there is work to be done." Potter told them.

"Aw Colonel, just ten more minutes," Hawkeye whined.

"Pierce." Potter gave him a look.

"Okay, Beej, I'll be back later." Hawkeye stood up. "Be good for the nurses and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So, that pretty much leaves me to do anything?"

"Pretty much." Hawkeye shrugged and grinned at him then walked across the Post-Op to one of his patients.

Margaret leaned over and fixed B.J's pillow and then helped him to sit up. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

"Thanks, Margaret." B.J said softly and watched her head towards Hawkeye to reprimand him for fooling around instead of treating the patients.

"Is there anything else you need, Son?" Potter questioned.

"Peg...?"

"She doesn't know what happened, yet." The Colonel told him.

"But I thought the Army would have notified her?" B.J frowned. "I mean, they must have given up on me if they sent someone to replace me."

"I called in a few favors...I didn't want her to know anything until we were certain what had happened." Potter told him. "I just asked them to hold off on contacting her."

B.J stared at him for a moment. "Colonel, I don't know, how to began to thank you..."

"There's nothing to thank me for...We were all feeling completely helpless here, it was the least I could do." Potter claimed. "However, I think a phone call to her now would be a good idea and talking to her would probably do you the world of good."

"I'll get to work on getting a line in here for you, Captain." Klinger cut in.

"Thanks, Klinger."

"Don't mention it...I'm happy to do it!" He grinned. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Klinger quickly headed for his office and Potter followed, telling Hawkeye and Margaret that they were in a hospital and to stop arguing. B.J laughed and shook his head, some things never changed. His eyes then landed on Father Mulcahy, who was still stood at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, Father."

He looked at him in surprise. "What for?"

"I know, you must have been doing a lot of praying for me while I was missing." B.J replied. "So, thank you."

"Everyone in the camp was doing a lot of praying." He smiled gently. "And thank God, our prays were answered."

Father Mulcahy moved forward and shook the Captain's hand before heading out of the O.R.

B.J turned back to Sidney, who was stood waiting patiently.

"So, I guess you'd like to talk about what happened."

Sidney moved to sit down on the stall. "That's what I'm here for."

"I don't know where to start."

"The beginning is always a good place."

B.J took a deep breath. "It was meant to be my day off...I wanted to go fishing."

"Sounds nice."

"It would have been but we came across an injured solider and then another one while we were on our way back here." B.J informed me. "There was no where to land and he was struggling with the rope, so I climb down to help him."

"Why?" Sidney cut in.

"Why?" B.J repeated, with a frown.

"Yeah, why did you climb down...Why not let him do it for himself?" Sidney asked with a shrug.

"I...I don't know...He couldn't do it and he was hurt...What else was I meant to do?"

"You didn't think about the danger you was putting yourself in?"

"No, I mean...it all happened so fast," B.J replied. "I just thought, I'd go down and help him."

"Okay, so what went wrong?"

"Priore said that the rope wouldn't be strong enough for the both of us... After he pulled out the solider, I was going to meet them in a nearby field where he could land."

"You didn't make it to the field?"

"We came under fire...I guess, they had to leave."

"Without you?"

"He had to get the wounded to safety."

"Okay, so you got the field and found that they had left..."

"I didn't get to the field."

"What?"

"I didn't get to the field...I saw the chopper flying away, so I turned and ran in the opposite direction, away from the shelling."

"Okay, so then what happened?"

"I just kept running...I don't know how long for." B.J replied. "I couldn't hear anything any more so thought it might be safe to stop...To catch my breath."

Sidney sat silently, waiting for B.J to continue when he was ready.

"Y'know, I remember thinking about my shirt..."

"Your shirt?"

"Yeah, my pink shirt...Well, when I dyed it, it was red but it faded...I dyed it because I was sick of green, I was sick of the army...we all were." B.J said, distantly. "I wanted to rebel...I didn't want to be apart of the army...I never ever wanted to be a solider... but..."

"But what?" Sidney prompted when B.J trailed off.

"But while I was out there...I would have given anything to be wearing regulated army clothes, so I could hid amongst the trees and bushes...I would have given anything to have the training a combat solider has..." He admitted. "I had no clue what I was doing... I didn't know whether to run, to hide or to stay put."

"Seems like you did the right thing."

B.J shook his head a little. "I came across Eddie by mistake and followed him back to the others."

"But you didn't need to." Sidney told him. "You could have carried on walking but you decided to help those soldiers even though you were in a war zone."

"I'm a doctor...Doctors save lives."

"Exactly! You may have been wishing you knew all about combat but I bet those guys are so happy that you were trained to attend their wounds."

B.J didn't reply, instead he thought about what Sidney was saying. He had never given much thought to fate before. Even so, he still wished that it was someone else and not him, in that situation.

"B.J?" Sidney broke his train of thoughts. "Are you okay to continue."

"Huh?" He looked up quickly at the Major. "Oh yeah, sure...uh right, so I met Eddie and followed him back...I assessed and treated all their injuries..."

"How serious where they?"

"Nothing to bad...The main concern was blood loss." B.J replied. "But they were all alert and well enough to move into a nearby cave."

"So, when you were moving into this cave... Was that when you were hurt?"

"No, that was after...I was worried no one would find us and they would all bleed to death so I went looking help." B.J told him. "I wasn't walking long before I heard the shelling and I was just about to turn around when one went off right by me."

"Do you remember anything about that?"

B.J shrugged. "Not really... I must have black out but when I came to, I went back to the cave."

"What happened then?" Sidney questioned.

"I checked all their wounds again," B.J replied. "There was nothing else I could do."

"So, you just sat there?" Sidney waited for B.J to answered but the Captain looked deep in thought. "B.J?"

"We...we talked." He claimed, still with a faraway look on his face. "We just talked...We had to stay alert."

"What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really..."

"Nothing?"

B.J sighed and ran a hand down his face. "We talked about home."

"Did it bother you?"

B.J looked across at him. "Why would it bother me?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"They told me about their families...Matthews told me about his son, who's just started baseball...Jones told me how his daughter dances...Hendrix is going to propose to his girlfriend as soon as he gets home...he even invited me to the wedding...I can't remember the last time I went to a wedding...I think it was my own."

"Did you talk about Peg and Erin?"

"A little," B.J answered. "I just wanted to keep them awake and alert... I couldn't tell how serious any of their injuries were and I didn't want them going into shock..."

"Were you scared?" Sidney questioned, cutting B.J off.

"We were in the middle of no where! Anyone would be scared!"

"But were you scared?"

B.J looked at him for a few seconds before slowly nodding. "Yeah...Yes, I was scared."

"What was you scared of?"

"Everything," he whispered. "I was scared of everything...Of not being found...Of dying...Of the others dying...Of never seeing Peg and Erin again..."

Sidney paused for a moment, watching B.J closely. He could see the Captain thinking about what he had been through. He wanted to give B.J time to remember everything he felt while he was lost. There was something about B.J that fascinated him. He thought back to the two weeks he had spent hiding out at the 4077th and how B.J had pulled all those pranks. When Sidney had asked why he chooses to play the jokes, B.J had just shrugged and said the camp was too tense and it helped lighten the mood. The man sat in front of him now, seemed like a whole different person and Sidney wondered how long this guy had been trapped inside the captain.

"She wouldn't even remember me..." He whispered, so quietly that Sidney almost didn't hear it.

"Erin?"

"If I were to die...She wouldn't even remember me...She wouldn't know who I was...Don't you worry about that with your kids?" He asked. "I mean, everyone says they understand but how can they? How can they understand all the feelings, all the plans you make when you find out you're going to become a father...How can they understand that when you look at your child, that you see yourself in them...that there is a part of you living inside them...but if I were to die, that part would die too because all I'd become is a memory that would fade over time."

"You're scared that Erin is going to forget you?" Sidney questioned but he already knew the answer.

"How can she forgot someone, she doesn't know." B.J mumbled.

"But you didn't die." Sidney told him. "Not only did you survive but you also saved four other guys...That's something to be proud and I bet that your wife and little girl are proud of you too."

B.J didn't say anything, his eyes were transfixed on his hands. He may have saved four men but he lost one and to him, that was one too many.

"B.J?" Sidney reached out touched his arm.

"What?" His head snapped up. "I'm sorry, Sidney..."

"Are you okay?" Sidney questioned.

"I guess, I'm just tired..." He sighed. "I've been over here for almost two years now and I still wake up, expecting to be in bed back in Mill Valley...There are days when I think I have seen it all, that I won't be surprised ever again to look at a wounded solider except the next day, someone much younger and much more hurt gets carried in."

"That's war."

"I just, I never thought I'd ever see the things I've seen."

"I don't think anyone would." Sidney told him. "Even the people that sign up for this...I don't think, they can prepare for seeing all this destruction with their own eyes."

"Tell me it'll go away." B.J pleaded. "Tell me that when I get back home, that I won't be seeing all the wounded, all the blood, all the death..."

"I can't promise you that, B.J." Sidney said softly. "But I can help you deal with it...You need to talk about these things, you can't just bottle them."

"I know, Thanks Sid."

Sidney smiled. "It's all part of the service...I'll let you get some rest."

"How the patient?" Potter asked, as he entered the Post-Op and saw Sidney standing up.

"He'll be back to causing trouble in no time." Sidney replied.

"Glad to hear it!" Potter grinned down at his captain.

"Colonel, there is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that, Son?"

"While we were at the aid station, there was a rumor about the 4077th..."

"A rumor about us?" Hawkeye appeared beside Potter. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"We were told that Marilyn Monroe was coming here."

"Jumpin' Thermostats!" Potter yelled. "General Schwerin is probably on his way here?"

"It's actually true?" B.J mouth fell open.

"I think, I arrived at the right time." Sidney grinned.

"Uh, Colonel..."

"Not now, Pierce!" Potter told him. "I've got work to do!"

The three of them watched him march out of the Post-Op, ordering two orderlies to follow him.

"Okay, this is a problem..." Hawkeye put his hand to his forehead.

"I'm sure the Colonel will get everything done in time," Sidney replied.

"Oh, I'm sure he will since he will have plenty of time."

"What are you talking about?" B.J asked.

"It's all a joke...She's not coming."

"What do you mean?" Sidney questioned. "A General is on his way."

"Charles and I were messing with Klinger and somehow the entire US army has fallen for it."

B.J and Sidney exchanged looks before both bursting out laughing.

"Hey! I have a serious problem here!" Hawkeye placed his hands on his hips. "Everyone think Marilyn is coming here!"

"Everyone except Marilyn." B.J quipped.

"Well, yeah..." Hawkeye agreed. "I need to fix this."

"What are you going to do?" Sidney asked, still laughing. "Call her and ask her to drop by?"

Hawkeye snapped his fingers and pointed to Sidney. "I think, I've worked out it!"

"Hawkeye, you can't just call her!" B.J told him.

"I've got to find Charles... He helped start this, he can help finish it!" Hawkeye ignored them and started to walk away but then stopped and looked back at B.J. "You get some rest, I'll be back to check on you later."

"There's never a dull moment at the 4077th." Sidney commented.

B.J led back down with a sigh. "It's good to be back here...I never thought I'd say that."

Sidney smiled and patted his shoulder. "I'll let you get some sleep."

"Thanks, Sid...I really appreciate you listening."

"That's why pay me the big bucks." He replied before leaving B.J to his own thoughts.

He stared up at the ceiling and he could feel his heart beat sped up a little but he forced himself to calm down. He was at the 4077th... he was safe and so was everyone else. He had tried his hardest and there had been nothing more he could do. In his head, he knew he was right... he just need to convince his heart of that.

**TBC**

**B.J's back but yeah, that's not that end! Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
